Beautiful Justice
Beautiful Justice is a 2019 Philippine television drama action series broadcast by GMA Network and was distributed by Toho. Directed by Mark A. Reyes V, it stars Yasmien Kurdi, Gabbi Garcia, and Bea Binene. It was produced as a sequel tie-in to the 2018 Japanese film The Return of Godzilla and as a prequel tie-in to the 2022 Japanese film Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion. It premiered on September 9, 2019 in the network's Telebabad line up replacing Sahaya. The series concluded on January 24, 2020, with a total of 100 episodes. It was replaced by Anak ni Waray vs. Anak ni Biday in its timeslot. Description Plot :Main article: Timeline (Meesmoth) In 2019, the same year Nicole dela Cruz was murdered, the lives of Alice, Brie and Kitkat will change when their loved ones who are Philippine Drug Enforcement Agency agents get involved in a bloody operation, leading them three to get close to each other and look for justice. Setting The series' main setting takes place in Metro Manila and its surrounding areas. Cast and characters Lead cast * Yasmien Kurdi as Alicia "Alice" Santos-Vida * Gabbi Garcia as Sabrina "Brie" Cuevas / Clea * Bea Binene as Katrina "Kitkat" Bernardo Supporting cast * Gil Cuerva as Vincent "Vin" Ocampo / Jasper * Derrick Monasterio as Lance Decena * Victor Neri as Antonio "Tony" Bautista * Valeen Montenegro as Miranda "Lady M" Samonte * Bing Loyzaga as Charmaine Tan * Ian de Leon as Roman Bernardo * Lilet as Marilen Bernardo * Shyr Valdez as Marice Santos-Vida * Therese Malvar as Hershey Bernardo * Phillip Lazaro as Queena Guest cast * Carlos Agassi as Adam Balagtas * Vincent Magbanua as Dennis Bernardo * Gabby Eigenmann as Ronnie Vida * Kiel Rodriguez as an agent * Kevin Santos as Kyle * Mirriam Manalo as Bebeth * Juan Rodrigo as Pocholo Cuevas * Richard Reynoso as Aldrin Ocampo * Clara del Rosario as a receptionist * Miguel Faustman as an auctioneer * Lovi Poe as herself * Dang Cruz as Yoly * Gino Ilustre as Aurelio Vida * Michael Roy Jornales as Dudut * Franchesco Maafi as Ronron Vida * Ping Medina as Jiggs * Dexter Doria as Lorna Chua * Juan Rodrigo as Mr. Chua * Nikki Co as Gino Chua * Kleif Almeda as Ana Chua Appearances Monsters * Godzilla (mentioned) * Ebirah (mentioned) Weapons, Vehicles, and Races None Known Inconsistencies * According to Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, Nicole's death might have taken place in late June or early July of 2019. In the series, it took place in September of 2019. * Ebirah's attack is mentioned to take place in August of 2019 according to a newspaper in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, however it took place in either October or November of 2019 in Beautiful Justice according to a news report in one episode. * Dagahra's attack in Shanghai was never mentioned in the series, while in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion it happened in 2019 just after Ebirah's attack. It has been suggested that the attack took place in December of 2019, a reference to the 2017 film GODZILLA: Planet of the Monsters. * The final scene of the series is mentioned to take place 4 years later, which is now 2024 (as several episodes took place in early January 2020), does not mention the outcome of the Kaiju War as it ended in 2022 according to Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion after Christine revealed the truth behind Nicole's death while mankind is in a transition period for a better eco-friendly world. Production Because of the huge box office success of The Return of Godzilla and high ratings for Onanay, Toho considered on doing a sequel film to create a cinematic universe for Godzilla, however it was postponed due to Pamilya Roces, with GMA Network to produce spin-offs until the sequel is made. It was first announced under the title Rosang Agimat that also included Eddie Garcia, however after his death that was caused by an accident during filming, it was cancelled, but due to the contract between Toho that states at least one spin-off is produced per year, GMA Network had no choice but to do various tweaks, changing its title to Beautiful Justice while still retaining all references from the Reiwa Series universe as part of the contract. At one point there was supposed to be a short scene featuring Nicole dela Cruz during the first episode, but this idea was scrapped. Godzilla's attack on Manila only a year ago was mentioned once in the series, but it was cut in the initial broadcast. Ratings To be added. Gallery References Trivia * Yasmien Kurdi, who portrayed Alice Vida in the series, would later reappear in Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion as Rebecca de Guzman. * There was a planned scene showing the Manila Light Rail Transit System Line 1 but it was cut during pre-production. The scene remained in the series' intro each episode, it shows a LRTA Class 1000 train crossing the Pasig River and approaching Carriedo station. * In one episode, it is mentioned that another monster is sighted in the Atlantic Ocean, possibly referencing Ebirah, which appeared in the post-credits scene of The Return of Godzilla. Later in the opening scene of Godzilla: The Kaiju Invasion, it was revealed in fact to be Ebirah, attacking New York City only a few weeks after Nicole's death, that started the Kaiju War. Category:Series